


The Vermillion Stripe

by Leafdragon117



Series: Poems of the Last City [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Free Verse, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vermillion Stripe, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafdragon117/pseuds/Leafdragon117
Summary: Cayde wore his armor. From the cape to the boots. It was all a promise, to the one who left him their everything.





	The Vermillion Stripe

Preceding the Black Garden and the Red War,  
The Taken King and the Infinite Forest,  
He was the Hunter, even before Cayde.  
Soft smiles, swift blades.

A friendship forged in the wild.  
In the bitter and the cold.  
A free laugh, a steady hand.  
Thus pieces become a whole.

He falls in a mercenary's fight  
Falling falling.  
Two become one.

Now lost is the last of the old Guard.  
Who better to replace him?  
He did not fit anymore.  
The other did.

The other takes up his cape.  
A promise, a vow.  
An oath of revenge.

His legacy lives on.  
In tales spun and legends told.

The vermillion stripe has been donned.  
Now to fulfill the promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sorry but also not sorry if this hurt. It hurt to write. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed...


End file.
